honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Home Fleet (Manticore)
The Home Fleet was a Royal Manticoran Navy fleet assigned to protect the Manticore System. History In 1900 PD, Home Fleet's flagship was [[HMS King Roger|HMS King Roger]] under the command of Admiral Sebastian D'Orville. Home Fleet took part in war games as the aggressor fleet. Upon receiving Case: Zulu from [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] at Medusa, the fleet went to Medusa and met a People's Republic of Haven Navy fleet at the system, and directed them back to Havenite space. ( ) The Home Fleet was considered a powerful forceeg. Captain Alfredo Yu of the People's Navy considered it to be a powerful force to be reckoned with. ( ). Shortly before the war, Fleet Admiral Sir James Webster took over as Home Fleet's commanding officer, flying his flag from the superdreadnought [[HMS Manticore (SD-01)|HMS Manticore]]. His second in command, and also commanding officer of Home Fleet's Task Force 4, was Admiral Hamish Alexander. ( ) First Havenite-Manticoran War Several battle squadrons of Home Fleet were diverted to Yeltsin's Star as part of a maneuver to ambush Admiral Amos Parnell's fleet during the opening stages of the First Haven-Manticore War. ( ) During the entire war, Home Fleet served both as the primary defense force for the Manticore System and as the Alliance's main strategic reserve force. Following the capture of Trevor's Star, many Home Fleet squadrons were reassigned to the frontlines, as the threat of a direct Havenite attack through the Manticore Wormhole Junction was averted. ( , , , ) Second Havenite-Manticoran War Home Fleet, as well as the rest of the RMN, was downsized following the truce between Haven and Manticore ( ), but when war broke again between the two powers, it was once again put in a war footing. During the early stages of the new war, Admiral D'Orville resumed command of Home Fleet from his flagship [[HMS Invictus|HMS Invictus]]. Most of Home Fleet, however, was wiped out at the Battle of Manticore by Admiral Lester Tourville's forces, and Admiral D'Orville perished onboard his flagship, but the force was reestablished following the battle with most of Eighth Fleet's squadrons and ships. In the aftermath of the battle, Home Fleet's new commanding officer was Fleet Admiral Honor Harrington. ( ) Known Commanding Officers The Commanding Officer of the Home Fleet was called "Commander in Chief Home Fleet". ( ) * Admiral of the Green Sebastian D'Orville (HH1 - HH2) * Fleet Admiral James Webster (HH3-HH9) * Fleet Admiral Sebastian D'Orville (HH11) * acting Fleet Admiral Honor Alexander-Harrington ( ) * Fleet Admiral Allen Higgins ( ) Organization * Task Force 4 ( ) * Task Force 302 ( ) Strength * In 1905 PD, just before the war the Home Fleet comprised 16 superdrednought squadronsFour superdreadnought squadrons were 26% of the total number of SDs in the Home Fleet. ( ) * After the Battle of Manticore, the Eighth Fleet was reassigned as the Home Fleet. ( ) References Category:Royal Manticoran Navy Category:Manticoran Fleets